Esperanza
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Reivindicación, redención y renacimiento, coloreado de lo que creyeron nunca merecer. Colección de Drabbles y One Shot.
1. Esperanza

**ESPERANZA**

 _Colección de Drabbles y One Shot:_

 _Dazai x Akutagawa_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten y el estudio BONES.

Imagen: **Rashomon**

 **Agradecimiento:** a Rashomon, por haberme hecho esta preciosa obra de arte, que es mi adoración, y que les anexo al final en grande para que admiren.

* * *

 **I. Esperanza**

La noche caí sobre la explanada al aire libre, la bóveda celeste de techo y el plenilunio de bola disco. Los destellos del escenario, iluminando nubes de colores, acompañaban vibraciones de alegría, saltos, risas, baile, manos al aire y melodías estruendosas de artificiales notas agudas y gruesas. La DJ guiaba a la muchedumbre en una comunión, íntima y grupal, en que las palabras no se requerían.

Brillaba un cosmos azulado, amarillo, verde, morado, rosa y de euforia, en la multitud acariciada por la luz de los estrobos, pantallas, fuegos y pirotecnia; que a su vez se pintaba con cañones lanzando bocanadas de densa neblina tintada, y puños liberando vaharadas de diversas tonalidades. Festejo rebosante de júbilo, de matices y música, de gritos animados entrelazados con el ecualizador y la mezcladora.

Nadie quedaba apático al acarreo de la ausencia de esquinas para recluirse, o de espacios opacos, rumbo al bullicio electrónico de bocinas retumbando el suelo.

A los asistentes de inmediato les acaecía el contagio de la virulenta emoción transmitida de toque en toque, nota en nota, sonrisa en sonrisa. Contagio por aire y tacto, por la simple contemplación de un territorio sagrado de paz y dicha, en el medio de un infinito ennegrecido por la violencia y la desesperación, putrefacto; al que sucumbían por el deseo y la necesidad emanados de una urgencia humana, anhelante de un efímero decibel de esperanza.

Esperanza.

Akutagawa se detuvo. Examinó su jugo sin alcohol, rareza que sorprendió a cuanto cantinero Dazai presentó su orden, en los diferentes establecimientos, para conseguirla. El líquido se revolvía por la vibración, y contra su voluntad, con la película de polvos que caían provenientes de todas direcciones, adquiriendo una gradación grisácea marrón —salpicada de machones varios—, compartida con el resto de bebidas ingresadas a la pista de baile.

Se miró los dedos pringados de una negruzca capa en que se convirtieron los colores, al fusionarse con el sudor y el exudado frío de su bebida.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ , se preguntó, cayendo en cuenta de quién era y dónde estaba, sintiendo el peso de su historia, del pasado que jamás dejaría de ser presente, apretándole la garganta. _¿Cómo un asesino tiene el descaro de darse la oportunidad de disfrutar de la esperanza, habiendo arrebatado tantas?_

 _¿Quién soy para merecer estar en un sitio normal?_

 _¿Qué hice para ser digno de la dicha que arrebaté indolente?_

 _¿Cómo puedo ser tan cínico?_

 _¿Cómo pude aceptar el intentar ser feliz?_

El escándalo de su entorno le oprimió el alma, dándole a notar el lastre de sus pecados.

La totalidad de su ayer aplastó los hombros de un niño que encontró un lugar cruel al cual pertenecer, un hogar corrompido, tras el rechazo del mundo bueno sólo por su orfandad.

Sus parpados cayeron, telón protegiéndolo de un destello que pasó en horizontal —nutrido de la luz emanando de la efervescencia grupal—, dibujando un nimbo al tumulto coreando la estrofa de una canción; que le quemó los adentros, revelando una repentina consciencia de su origen de oscuridad. El acto se apreció lento en su interior, en la intimidad de su desolación, empujando la humedad de su desgracia, drenándola en una lágrima que desahogó el bolo en su garganta y pecho. La sintió brotar dolorosamente y recorrerle la mejilla con trabajoso andar, arrastrándose por la áspera y bruta frivolidad de un asesino con que vistió la inocencia de su infancia, para no romperse, hacerse sitio y tener un valor. Gélida en su contorno, cálida en su centro, aró camino por la capa de polvos que lo cubrían en metáfora manifiesta de los restos de su humanidad a flote, resquebrajando la membrana sedimentada de cientos y cientos de penas, acumuladas a lo largo de una vida de infortunio, en su pálida piel.

Un dulce tacto atajó el maremoto de congoja.

Abrió los ojos.

El rayo de luz regresó, recortando al frente una figura alta, resguardándolo de la indiscreción de quienes los notaran desprenderse de la amalgama de euforia. Burbuja en propio vuelo separada del continente de espuma, suspendida en un instante de fangosa agonía.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra distinguiendo a la perfección a Dazai, que llevaba el cabello más largo que hacía dos años al reencontrarse, en polos opuestos de una misma ciudad, sujeto en media cola de caballo; lentes de sol —que ocupó hasta entrada la noche— sobre su cabeza; y una sonrisa tornasol. Pregunta dulce, manifiesto de preocupación, sitio seguro y declaración.

La mano que consoló su sufrimiento le tomó la cintura, eliminando la distancia y acercando a su oído una voz amable y posesiva:

—Olvídalo todo —rogó, rozando el lóbulo con el aliento y enseguida con los labios—, sólo concéntrate en mí y en la música, Ryu.

La petición mudó en secuencia de besos diminutos en el lóbulo, la frente, la punta de la nariz, las mejillas y los labios.

Las puertas de su infierno personal se cerraron, envuelto en el embriagante efecto que Dazai tenía en él, liberando un torrente de felicidad proveniente del amor, del sueño que jamás creyó cumplirse, que de algún modo lo hizo y lo llevó hasta ahí, a una vida distinta alejada de los horres y errores de Yokohama.

En esa vida tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar, de ser una persona cualquiera en un festival de música electrónica con polvos multicolores, de la mano de su pareja, llegando demasiado temprano. Tan temprano que se terminaron las bolsas de polvos de cortesía, antes de entender para qué servían, habiendo jugado como niños en un intento bastante patético por "entrar en ambiente". Niños carentes de una infancia o adolescencia genuinas, perdidos —y juntos— en un evento al que acudieron por mera curiosidad, por experimentar su nueva vida; vistos por el resto como fenómenos debido a su desbordante ingenuidad. Niños que, en cuanto comprendieron que los polvos no eran para aventarse o embarrarse, se detuvieron apenados y corrieron a comprar más.

Niños. Adolescentes. Adultos festejando la banalidad. Sí, eso eran esa noche, eso era, sin tener que cargar ninguna etiqueta anexa, guiado por Dazai, quien desesperadamente buscaba compensar el pasado al que lo arrastró, amándolo con fuerza inhumana... igual de destruido por la culpa como él por el dolor.

Akutagawa tocó la mejilla cubierta de colores del hombre que recordaba en distintas facetas, unas más terribles que otras. Asintió. Lo hizo como hacía desde dos meses atrás que abordaron un avión escapando de Japón, sin más pertenencias que su deseo de amarse, ansiando olvidar y reaprender la vida.

Tal vez no tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Tal vez su lugar era en el fondo de una bahía pudriéndose sin nadie que lo llorara, sin nadie que lamentara su muerte, sólo quizás la hermana que se quedó en una tierra de sombras, deseándole lo mejor.

Tal vez lo agobiaba la luz, y así sería en adelante.

No obstante, ahí, con Dazai, pese a cada objeción presentada contra su felicidad se aferraba a la esperanza de diario, al amanecer en sus brazos, descubriéndose a mimos, uniendo sus cuerpos, compartiendo lo bueno y lo malo. La esperanza derivada del amor.

Alcanzó a regalarle un beso sabor a naranja y polvos, rematado con una sonrisa, diminuta en su extensión y gigante en su honestidad.

La burbuja se reincorporó al baile, la música, al delirio de un aluvión de tonalidades, en que dos demonios experimentaban el ser humanos. Niños, adolescentes y adultos, protagonistas en silencio anónimo y ajeno del caótico entusiasmo de su entorno, sin dejar de abrazarse, besarse, disfrutar, vivir, ser.

Festival de reivindicación, redención y renacimiento, coloreado de lo que creyeron nunca merecer para ellos: amor.

* * *

 **Notas:** **  
**

La obra a continuación será el sitio donde subiré cuantos One Shot (menores a cuatro páginas) o drabbles, se me vengan a la mente (sin fecha establecida de actualización, ni continuación entre tramas) respecto a esta preciosa shipp, que para mí es muy, muy, inmensamente, especial. Procuraré darles felicidad, sí, e igual prometo su dosis de oscuridad.

Gracias por leer, y ojalá que lo que encuentren en lo sucesivo, sea de su agrado.

Para finalizar, les explicaré el contexto de la imagen, y luego la añadiré (¡denle mucho amor que es arte puro!):

Hace un poco menos de un mes acudí a un festival de música electrónica llamado AquaColor Fest, y Rashomon, una maravillosa amiga mía, me cumplió el sueño loco de ver a Dazai y Akutagawa (una shipp que compartimos, amamos y roleamos), en un festival semejante. Cuando ella me mostró su creación, me inspiró a hacerle más historia. Así que, gracias a ella existirá este espacio específico para el DazAku.


	2. Insistencia

**INSISTENCIA**

* * *

Tarde me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

La insistencia en rectificar sus modos agresivos tenía una razón de ser, aún consciente de la pelea imposible de ganar contra sus instintos, lo básico de su persona terminado de torcerse al ingresar a la mafia tras el maltrato de una ciudad engalanada, como sede comercial de primer mundo, y acostumbrada a guardar bajo la alfombra a niños como él.

Con ninguna otra pieza en el tablero en que convertí a la mafia, a mi servicio en la carencia de sentido, me tomé tantas molestias. Literales y figuradas.

 _¿Por qué?_ , me preguntaba en esa época, ahora lejana. _¿Por qué desear tanto que sea algo que no es capaz de ser?_

Lo atribuí a la influencia de Oda, a querer convertirme para él en lo que deseaba que Oda fuera para mí: una especie de guía, mentor, de hermano mayor que sacudiera las elucubraciones oscuras.

Yo me movía, me hundía, y Oda, sin darse cuenta quizás, tiraba.

Ser salvado.

Ser salvador.

No fue el caso.

La duda me carcomió hasta que en a la Agencia, mundo cuya luz dispersó un par de sombras superficiales, di un vistazo a la maraña de mis sentimientos.

Y lo entendí de golpe, sin más, en una acalorada charla con Kunikida sobre la vejez. Sobre su vejez, para ser precisos, sospechando que yo no cruzaría la línea de la treintena, fuera por mis intentos de suicidios o por los de asesinato de terceros.

Kunikida habló de amor, habló de la entrega devota a una persona, del apoyo compartido, de tazas de chocolate en otoño frente al televisor y lecturas al calor del _futón_ en invierno, de salidas al mar en primavera y a las montañas en verano a escuchar a las cigarras. Me preguntó si alguna vez pensé en compartir momentos similares con alguien, con quien fuera —enfatizó—. Tuve dos opciones de respuesta: o burlona ("con una linda chica suicida antes de partir rumbo al otro lado") o la que situé próxima a mi realidad ("con nadie").

Atajando mis ingeniosas ocurrencias se presentó el recuerdo de un deseo fugaz, sueño dominando mis noches en la mafia y que, a mi partida, permaneció a la distancia.

En ese sueño llegaba a casa.

Una voz me recibía: _"Dazai-san"_. Saludo y llamado familiar que sin necesidad de ver de quién provenía, me evocaba a la perfección su rostro.

Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

Muy dentro de mi corazón, tan dentro y tan profundo, en el afán de sepultar sentimientos, en especial tras lo ocurrido con Oda y Ango; estaba el amor por un chiquillo terco a quien quise rescatar, no por ser un héroe o un hermano, sino por anhelar estar a su lado. Ese anhelo, peligroso en su esencia en un mundo lóbrego, me hizo alejarlo, pisotearlo, plantar una distancia insalvable, evadiendo la catástrofe de la destructiva y compasiva emoción.

Quedé en shock, y fui a buscarlo…

Así acabé aquí, seis meses después, encerrado en una torre desmoronándose. La base enemiga cuya destrucción simboliza el fracaso de un plan enemigo contra Yokohama y Japón.

Recorriendo las habitaciones, el suelo estremeciéndose, los pasillos iluminados por las luces rojas de las torretas de emergencia, y las sirenas instando a los cadáveres a abandonar un sitio que será su tumba; escribo en soledad una carta póstuma en el aire, en los recuerdos y el dolor de mi pecho. Una carta que no recibirás.

No has de responsabilizarte por mi estupidez.

Te amé y lo hago aún, te deseo e intenté decirlo, te lo dije y te lo demostré; pero la lucha que quise emprender para llegar a ti, era lucha que me condené a perder años atrás, cuando elegí hundirme en las arenas movedizas hasta el fondo y deseché tus sentimientos.

En esos días me amabas.

En estos días en que te amo, tú ya no tienes para ofrecerme más que cordialidad.

Intentaste que fuera diferente.

Me permitiste acércame.

Un día fue demasiado para ti y muy poco para mí.

De forma directa dijiste "basta".

Con una sonrisa acepté mi derrota y me alejé cabizbajo.

No podía obligarte a amarme, así como no pudiste obligarme a hacerlo en su tiempo.

La vida me pesa.

La única razón que pensé que existía para soportar ese peso, se desvaneció con tu rostro afligido y cansado de mis insistencias.

Desde entonces supe que cualquier intento de suicidio resultaría. Ya no había ni esperanza ni fuerzas en mí que sabotearan mis ganas de irme. Sólo fue cuestión de aguardar lo suficiente, de hallar el instante adecuado que impidiera en tu alma anidar a la culpa.

Espera paciente y dolorosa.

Una pausa a finalizar en que te escribo sin que lo sepas, con la tinta invisible de mi amor en los pedazos de mi corazón.

Te escribo con pena deseando me perdones y seas feliz, que encuentres la dicha y me olvides.

Te escribo arrepentido de lo postergado.

Te escribo feliz por haberte conocido.

Te escribo anhelándote.

Te escribo necesitándote.

Te escribo habiéndote perdido.

Te escribo derrotado.

Te escribo sin haberte tenido.

Te escribo lamentando cada herida.

Te escribo amándote.

Siempre tuyo, sin saberlo al principio y sin que lo quisieras al final, entre lágrimas que nunca viste y una sonrisa sincera que agradece tu existencia; Dazai Osamu.


End file.
